


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it for Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> #sorry not sorry.  
> Lyrics by Death Cab For Cutie  
> Song is I will follow you into the dark (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfNVfiqKBeM)

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 

 

This was it. This was the final battle for Sam and Dean.

They were bleeding out. Dying.

Dean turned to Sam, who was holding his insides in with one hand. Dean crawled over, legs not working anymore, blood smearing everywhere.

"S-Sammy." Dean got out softly. Sam turned his head, and Dean could see the light was fading from Sam’s eyes. He knew Sam could see it fading in him too.

"Dean. This is it, huh?" He gave a soft laugh that was followed by a fit of blood filled coughs.

"Hey, hey. Don’t laugh. Don’t make it worse." Dean murmured, hands cradling Sam’s face. He pressed a soft kiss, blood smearing between the two of them.

"It’s OK, Dean. Because we’re gonna be OK afterwards. And we won’t have to fight anymore, will we?"

"We won’t, Sam. We’re gonna be happy, together. Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I never said this, but, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Sam said, and Dean watched a tear run down Sam’s face, followed by some more.

Dean could feel his own run down too, mixing with the blood running down his face.

"I’ll be by your side, no matter what." Dean promised. "When you get to Heaven, you’ll find me."

"I expect to. Otherwise, I’m gonna be pissed." Sam said.

"Ditto, baby brother." Dean said.He watched the light go out in Sam’s eyes, the smile on his face, and Dean gave a sad smile, finally able to let go. He felt himself fading, the world around him going black, and he crumpled on Sam, soul going up to join Sam’s forever.


End file.
